Natsume's Rival
by Mariexoxo7
Summary: Mikan Sakura, dense, but beautiful and endearing. Natsume Hyuuga, cold and popular, but in love with only her. What will happen when a boy from Mikan's past comes back? How will Natsume feel? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Story much better. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was asked to do this. This is my first time making a fanfic that I'm gonna keep on here. Please, be nice about this. This is a Gakuen Alice Fanfic!**

_**Natsume**_

_"She's going to be here any minute." _I thought to myself as I glanced over at the clock across the room. I put my feet back on my desk and the manga back over my head.

"GOODMORNING EVERYONE!" is what I heard out of sound that pierced my ears. I'd been hearing this for years, but man. I keep my manga shielding my eyes until I hear the "_BAKA BAKA"_ of Hotaru's baka gun. I take the manga off of my face and look at the beautiful brunette on the classroom floor rubbing her head.

_**Normal**_

"Mou, Hotaru! You meanie!" is what came from her mouth as the tears started forming in her eyes. Yeesh, she cries alot. "Then don't hug me." said the cold eyed, raven haired girl as she analyzed her best friend. The brunette, knowing her, took that as an I'm sorry. Not of the usual sorts, but an I'm sorry nonetheless. This dense, sweet girl is none other than a miss Mikan Sakura. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes with creamy white skin and a smile that could melt anybody. But, she wasn't very smart and she tended to be wreckless. Mikan smiled and walked over to her assigned desk, right next to Natsume. He looked at her with his raven hair near covering his piercing crimson eyes.

_**Natsume**_

She sat next to me. I looked at her and noticed the new earrings she put in. GOSH, I SHOULDN'T KNOW THIS! She caught me staring. I tried my best to look cold and uncaring. " Well, goodmorning to you too, polkadots" her face turned bright red. "AH! NATSUME, YOU PERVERT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEARN MY NAME ALREADY?" she yelled. This reoccuring thing is pretty much expected. Ever since she fell and I caught a glimpse of her underware one day, this is her new nickname. Actually, I was undoubtably and inconcievably in love with her. Her smile brought me warmth, her sadness brought me pain. And she was one of the only people who ever even cared. Once she calmed down, that Narumi came in. Or as I call him, Gaylord. "Good morning class! I have a surprise for youuu!" He announced cheerfully as he pointed to the door,"We have a new student! Dimitri, come on in!" he said. A boy our age walked in.

_**Normal**_

He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a noticable scar next to his left eye. Not big at all, but noticable. Just one look at him would have you know that he would be popular with the ladies. He walked in and bowed. "Hello, I am Dimitri Kimimoto. Please take care of me." He said with a cool, smooth voice. Narumi was happy that there was finally a new student in his class again. "Alright, Dimitri, I want you to look around and get to know everyone's faces. They are your classmates, after all. And you can eve choose the person you want to show you around!" He said cheerfullly. Dimitri looked around carefully, making sure to choose carefully. Nearly every girl he looked at nearly fainted at the thought of getting to show HIM around. He looked at everyone quickly but carefully. Until his eyes fell upon a certain brunette.

"MIKAN? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" the new student gasped when he look at her. Mikan just smiled and stood up. "Of course it is, silly! The one and only!" Dimitri broke out into an all out sprint and gave her a BIG hug. Which tended to anger a certain fire caster. " Dimitri, I'm happy you're here! But, why?" you see, this school they all go to is a school for special kids who have alices. Alices are special powers such as being able to wield fire (Natsume) or being able to nullify any other alice (Mikan) or even being able to invent crazy and whacked out things (Hotaru). So, it's really normal to ask someone what their alice is that brought them there.

"So, what brought you here, Dimitri?" Mikan asked with wide hazel eyes that completely captured him. It only took a moment to recover though. "I have the ice alice. I accidentally froze my test at school because it was hard, and that pretty much gave it all away..." Dimitri stated and then his expression changed from one of excitement to one of severe hurt,"Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming here? Didn't you realized all of the people that missed you? Do you know how much I missed you?" he looked at her guilty face and realized he said too much. She was sad. And she felt so, so guilty. "I-I'm sorr-" "No!" Dimitri interrupted,"I'm sorry, I said too much. How about we just take some time and catch up eh?" He prompted, and she regained that cute cmile. "Yes! Can we catch up over some howalon?" Dimitri just smiled, now THIS was the old Mikan. "Sensei! I think I've found my part-" "The hell you have! She's my partner, got it?" Natsume growled as he took Mikan from his grasp. "Natsume!" Mikan said as he looked at Dimitri with the coldest eyes she's ever seen him have.

_**Natsume**_

I looked at this guy with the coldest look I could. Polkadots is MY partner. And nobody is gonna take that from me. When he was talking to her, he never even NOTICED my death glare. Everyone notices. But, yet again, the guy STILL wasn't fazed. I held onto her wrist as I stood close to the guy, an unknown and unwelcome feeling bubbling inside my chest. This feeling always occured when she was talking to another guy. Ruka told me it was... Jealousy? Nah, couldn't be that. I repeated,"She's MY partner. Go find someone else."

_**Normal**_

Natsume continued shooting daggers at Dimitri. Dimitri, cool and collected, just stared. Then, he got it. He smirked, grabbed Mikan away, and whispered in Natsume's ear,"If you want her THAT badly, then I guess we're gonna be rivals." He smirked yet again as he pulled Mikan to his chest.

**How was it? Please Read and Review, but no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Catching Up**

_**Normal**_

Mikan and Dimitri were walking around the campus grounds, talking, remembering, and just having fun. It's been a long time since Mikan has shown a true smile to someone other than Hotaru and let me tell you, her real smile is the most beautiful thing Dimitri had ever seen.

"…and then the teacher slipped! We ran out of the classroom and were laughing for hours!" laughed Mikan, on the ground right next to Dimitri trying to catch her breath. They had been talking for about 2 hours now. And they both just couldn't talk enough. But with all of the trees around, it was easy for someone, say, a _fire caster,_ to be lurking around, hearing and seeing everything. Just waiting for the chance to jump out and burn the boy if he tried to pull anything on Mikan. Just watching them made his blood boil.

"So, Mikan, what do you think of that seatmate of yours?" Dimitri asked. "Who? Natsume? Well, there's not really that much to talk about. Ever since I've gotten here, he's done nothing but tease me and make my life miserable. At first, he hated me. Then, I thought we got to be good friends. But all he does is call me polka dots and ignore me." Mikan replied sadly. It killed Natsume to hear this. But, after a second thought, he realized that it was expected. Nothing good could come out of him loving someone. Nonetheless, she is going to be his. Natsume stealthily ran back to his dorm. Regrettably leaving the two alone.

"So, Mikan, it's getting dark. Let me walk you to your dorm. It's been a long day." "But I don't want to stop talking..." Mikan got out as she yawned. "I go here now, remember? I'll see you tomorrow!" Dimitri walked Mikan to her dorm. "Goodnight, D. I'm happy you're here." Mikan gave him a gentle smile. One that made him want to kiss her. "I'm glad I'm here too. Sleep well, my princess." Dimitri said, closing her door, but staying outside of it for a while, just staring.

_**Natsume**_

I saw them walking to her dorm from my window. _Well, it couldn't hurt to watch them and make sure nothing happens to her. _I left my room and followed them until they got to Mikan's dorm. I stayed hidden behind a wall until that Dimitri kid came back. "Goodnight, D. I'm happy you're here." I heard Mikan's voice, sounding sleepy. Then I heard something that just downright pissed me off. "I'm glad I'm here too. Sleep well, my princess." I waited until he came walking this way, but he never did. I looked and saw him staring at her door. Just staring. I had to confront this bastard. "Hey, new kid. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said, I hoped my voice was harsh. This guy needed to back off. "Just bringing her to her dorm, what does it look like?" WOW. This guy had the audacity to talk to me like that. I had to give him this one. He's got guts. "It looks like you're stalking her outside her door, you idiot." "Does it? Or am I just thinking about opening the door and crawling into bed with her? Hmph. Guess you'll never know, _Natsume."_ That did it. I grabbed his collar and pushed him against a wall. This guy needed to be taught a lesson. "Don't you _ever _talk like that about her! She is NOT yours!" "Oh, and she's YOURS?" He came back with, smirking. Damn, this guy was pissing me off. But then it hit me, _she isn't mine. Not yet anyhow._ I let go of him and turned to walk back, but not before having the last word. "Not yet, pretty boy. But she will be. Just you wait."

_**Normal**_

As Natsume walked away, Dimitri just smirked. _Well, _he thought, _NOW we've got a challenge. But don't be too cocky. I've known her way longer. And she's going to be mine one day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Class Project**

**Normal**

Mikan woke up well rested. She looked at her clock and-"AHH! I'm late for school!" she shrieked as she threw on her uniform and brushed her teeth. "Mou, and I was hoping to make a good impression on Dimitri too!" she cried as she got her hair into pigtails and dashed out the door. She raced to school, but with her stamina, she just eventually got to walking.

"Mikan"!" the brunette turned around to see Dimitri also racing to class, apparently late as well. He stopped right in front of her and gave her a knowing grin. "Just like old times?" she grinned back. "Just like old times." Dimitri, being the quicker of the two, grabbed Mikan's hand and they ran all the way to class. As they opened the door, everyone gasped. Except Natsume, he just glared daggers. No, he glared freaking SPEARS at this kid. Why? Because the two were holding hands.

When she noticed this, our pretty little brunette dropped his hand and blushed. Dimitri frowned, then he saw Natsume. Then Dimitri grabbed Mikan's chin, making them come face to face. He whispered then, just loud enough for Natsume to hear, "You know, you're beautiful regardless, but you're just too darn cute when you blush like that." This made Mikan just go plain red. "U-um, thank you?" she mumbled as she dashed to her seat. As soon as she got there, our crimson eyed fellow got up and left the room, dragging Dimitri by his collar with him, leaving behind our curious hazel eyed beauty.

Once out of the classroom, Natsume once again pushed Dimitri against the wall, sill holding his collar. "You've got some nerve, kid." Natsume growled through clenched teeth. "Well, well, looks like _someone_ is _jealous._ See? Did she call me a pervert? No. Did I only refer to her as, what was it? _Polka?_ No. I treat her like she's somebody. Something like that will never happen with you." Dimitri snapped with a harshness that took Natsume aback. Not because he was backing down. Oh no. But because he was _right. _If he kept treating Mikan like he didn't care, while this guy treated her like a real person, then he was bound to lose. But the blue eyed boy wasn't done yet,"What's worse is that you're keeping her from someone who actually loves her!" "NO!" Natsume punched the wall,"Don't you ever say that! I-I..." then, with a newfound courage, he stated,"I DO love her. More than anyone else!" he wasn't afraid to say it anymore. But he knew that for a long time, nobody but this kid would ever know. "Instead of getting angry like Natsume wanted, Dimitri just smirked and walked back into class. Natsume eventually followed. But when he went back into class, that MORON was in his seat! "Oh, heck no!" Natsume said as he walked to his desk. Narumi, sensing an oncoming conflict, just put him on the other side of Mikan. Which Natsume of course still didn't like. But, he would have to deal with it. Even so, now they were a three-people seatmates.

"Okay class!~" Narumi said, cheerful as usual,"We will be doing a project on different types of flowers and their composition! You will, of course, be partnered with your seatmate for this project. Oh, and Natsume, Mikan, and Dimitri will be a three-person team!" and with that, he walked out Without hesitation, our blue eyed fellow looked at his seatmates,"I say we do our project on the cherry blossom. I hear they're _beautiful _this time of year." He said, making Mikan blush slightly,"So, what do you think, Natsume?" he asked his other seatmate. "Hn." his usual reply, but this reply was filled with coldness. "ACHOO!" "Wow, D. It sounds like you're getting a cold." Mikan looked at him with concerned eyes. Oh boy, did he love her. "Nah, I'm fine.'' came his relpy. "No, you go back to your room and get some rest. I'll come and visit you later." she was determined to have him get some rest. She then leaned over to Natsume and whispered in his ear,"How about we get a head start on this project and go to the sakura tree after class is over?" the feel of her breath on his skin gave him goosebumps and it took all he had not to shiver. He also blushed, but he hid it with his bangs. "Hn." which was, of course, a yes.

When class was over, Dimitri hugged Mikan. "Don't forget, you're going to visit me later." he said sternly. she gave him a nod and he headed back to his dorm. Mikan then turned around.

"Alright Natsume, let's head out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Sakura Tree**

**Natsume**

So, after that, we all dispersed. Anna and Nonoko, Permy and Koko (ugh), and Ruka and his GIRLFRIEND. That's right. I said it. That evil girl Hotaru. Ever since they became a couple, Ruka has always been with her. Sitting in class, eating lunch, etc. Well, I won't dwell. This gives me more time with my polka.

We were walking together to the sakura tree. _Our tree_. Gosh, I love this girl. We were walking right next to each other and I wanted to hold her hand SO badly. Being here just brings back memories of when we first met. I was such a jerk to her. But she kept coming back, helping me, and pulling me out of that dark abyss I'd been in for so long. Now, she's all I think about. Mikan is all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need. Am I going to tell her that? Oh, hell no. Is she going to be mine regardless? Abso- wait. Maybe not with that guy around. But, I know I'll give it my all. Because, well, I love her.

"Natsume." She interrupted my thoughts. "What?" "Did you not hear me? Geez, you never listen to me!" she went on her rampage. While I just stared, looking at her face as if trying to memorize every detail of her face. Her big, beautiful hazel eyes, her light brown, soft looking hair that I constantly yearned to touch. Her cute little nose, which was just the right size. And her lips, which I wanted to kiss all of the time. "As I was saying, Natsume, I think we should start out with talking about the history and legends of the cherry blossom. Then go on with talking about the parts of the flower, in a diagram of course, and then I believe if anyone has any questions, we should take an actual blossom and dissect it." Whoa, all right, I think this girl has got to be smarter than anyone gives her credit for. Well, intellectually anyways. Otherwise, she would've already known how I feel about her. But I won't tell her that directly. "Well, it looks like dense people CAN memorize stuff from the internet." Her face turned mad. "Darn you! I did not go in the web! I'm not as dumb as you think!" I felt a smirk growing on my face, "Whatever you say, Polkadots." "PERVERT!"

**Normal**

While our two quarreled over very random stuff, the sun began to set. Mikan stopped ranting and looked at the breathtaking view ahead of her. "Oh my gosh! Natsume, look." They both watched the sunset together. "Hey, what do you think of the sunset?" Mikan asked, to which Natsume replied, "It really can't compare to you." Mikan blushed, but was still confused. "You still don't get it?" He asked as he grabbed her face in his hands. He brought her face closer to his.

Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume noticed this, and he stopped. _She's not ready for this. _He pulled away and stuck his tongue out at her. "Just kidding, idiot. Who would want to kiss someone as dense as you?" Mikan's face reddened, "NATSUME!" She yelled, but felt better with his comment. He got up and started towards the academy. "You had to meet your friend, right? Well, it's almost curfew. Let me walk you there and then I'll leave." "O-okay" Mikan said. She couldn't stop thinking about how her heart was racing just a while ago. They started for Dimitri's dorm.

"Well, this is my stop!" Mikan said to Natsume. He was reluctant, but he let her go. Leaving her with a simple "Goodnight." As she walked into Dimitri's room, she found him fast asleep on his bed, the entire place covered in tissues. Mikan smiled and made sure to not make much noise as she cleaned up the room. Then she went to the store to pick up some OJ and ingredients for some homemade soup. She went back to the dorm and quietly whipped up some of the best soup she's ever made. And she was a great cook. With the soup done and ready, she went to wake up Dimitri. Gently, she shook him, "Wake up. C'mon, I made your favorite soup." He sat up, in a groggy state, obviously not conscious. He smiled slightly, "Mikan, even with the years of you being gone, I never stopped loving you." Her heart started to pound, and she didn't want this to be real. She gently laid him back down, went outside and took some deep breaths. Then she walked back in, yelling "WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" He woke right up, "Ah, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." She smiled and gave him his soup. _It was JUST a dream. I mean, the guy wasn't even coherent! _She felt better at the reassurance and stuck by it.

After she was done cleaning up and making sure Dimitri was fine, she went to say her goodbye. "Don't go." He said firmly. "But we, uh, have, um, school! Yeah, I have to get to sleep" She lied. "But what if I have a seizure in the middle of the night? Or cough up a lung?" Mikan, being gullible, believed all of this, and decided to stay the night on the couch. Dimitri smirked. "But, I've got to go back and get some stuff!" "Alright, but hurry back. And be safe!" He called before she shut the door, "Got it!"

She got to her dorm and packed an overnight bag. She walked out and started for Dimitri's room when she met a pair of crimson eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Confused**

**Normal**

"Answer me, little girl." Natsume said, inching closer. "Where are you going?" "Um…" Mikan couldn't think of what to say. She just knew somehow that it wouldn't be wise to tell him she was going to spend the night with Dimitri. _Much less any boy. _She thought to herself. "I'm waiting." Natsume growled, impatiently. "I-I was j-just going to, uh, sleep over at Hotaru's!" She lied, unconvincingly. Natsume eyed her. Then, taking a deep breath. He said, "Just promise me you're not going to do anything stupid and dangerous. Or get you hurt." His eyes showed so much emotion. Before she could think about what she was doing, she hugged him. He was in shock, then he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I just want you safe." He whispered. "I know. Thank you. I promise that what I'm doing is completely safe." She replied, still being held in his strong embrace. Mikan enjoyed this. Then she panicked and let go, blushing like there was no tomorrow. "W-well, I'll see you later, Natsume!" she stammered before scurrying off. Unknown to her, Natsume was blushing furiously. Then he smirked, and went off to bed.

When Mikan got back to the dorm, her heart was still pounding and she was certain she was still blushing. "Are you alright?" Dimitri asked, walking over, walking over and putting his hand on her forehead. "Hm, you feel fine. Did something happen?" He asked, immediately thinking about Natsume. "N-no! I just ran here! Yeah, that's it! I ran super fast so I could get here twice as quickly!" She got out, proud of the lie that slipped out that easily. _Well, I've had plenty of practice with Natsume._ She thought. "Hey!" she remembered, "You're sick, get back into bed!" she tried shoving him back onto his bed. But, even if Mikan was healthier, Dimitri was certainly quicker and stronger. He quickly turned and pushed Mikan atop the bed as opposed to him. Then, while she was still in shock, he leaped next to her and laid down. She blushed and started to get up, but then Dimitri grabbed her wrists and held her down. "If you go anywhere, I'll kiss you." He said seductively. "But you're sick!" Mikan protested, "I'm not contagious anymore!" He replied, "And I want you to stay with me. " Mikan ran through what all had just gone on in her mind. _If you go anywhere, I'll kiss you._ She blushed profusely. In the end, Dimitri won. While they both fell asleep, Dimitri held Mikan protectively in his arms. _This feels like when Natsume hugged me. _She thought_. But not quite the same._ Dimitri was mumbling in his sleep. And she could only make out one word that kept being repeated.

"Mikan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Losing**

**Normal**

So Mikan lied there, constantly hearing her name being called. "Mikan" Dimitri kept whispering while holding her. It had to have been at least 80 times, but every time her name was called, her heart skipped a beat. She felt warm and protected, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

**Natsume**

What in the world? Where is Mikan? I know she's always late, but its 25 freaking minutes after the start of class! That teacher, Narumi, started to take roll. "Hotaru-chan? Good. Ruka-pyon? Good. Natsume? Good. Mikan? Mikan-chan?" "I'll go find her." I said, storming out of the classroom. _I had to find her._

Dang, I've looked everywhere! Wait. Oh no. That new kid, what's his name? Oh, Dimitri. He was gone too. I've got to go check his room. I snuck into the building and looked around, trying to remember where the stupid room was. I followed my instincts. They were always right when I was looking for Mikan. Ha! I found the door! It's unlocked. I slowly opened it and peered inside. Then it felt as if my heart was being ripped out.

There lies Mikan, sleeping in the arms of my rival. They both look content. Dear god, why are my eyes burning? I touched my cheek and found a tear. I'm crying. Dammit. I couldn't look anymore, so I walked out. _I lost._

**Normal**

When Mikan woke up, she was still in Dimitri's arms. Only he was awake, and it appeared that he'd been watching her for some time now. They stared into each other's eyes, and Mikan quite soon felt uncomfortable. She decided to break the tension. "Are you some stalker perv now?" Dimitri soon fell off of the bed, laughing until his stomach hurt. When he calmed down, he sat on the edge of the bed, "Ha-ha, no, I was just thinking about how childish you look when you sleep." He said playfully. Mikan faked offensiveness, "I am NOT childish!" Soon they both burst into fits of laughter. Of course, that's when Mikan decided to look at the clock. "OH MY GOODNESS! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER!" she screeched, "Hey, hey. It's alright. We can catch up on homework together. And, like you said, school's almost over. So let's say we get some breakfast and take a nice walk around." Mikan was still nervous, but she knew he was right. "Alright. You're looking better." She assessed. "Yeah, actually, I'm feeling great." He said, smiling. "That's good. Then you're making breakfast." "AWW!"

After their stomachs were all filled and happy, they went for a walk around campus. It was hot out, and they'd been walking for awhile. "Let's sit there." Dimitri said, pointing to the sakura tree. "Um, I don't really think we should." Mikan said, feeling uneasy about sitting there with anyone other than Natsume. "Is there something wrong with that tree?" He said looking into her eyes. She knew she couldn't lie effectively with his closeness. "N-no." She finally said. "Then let's go!" he said, grabbing her arm and practically dragging her. They sat and began talking about their childhood together when there was a certain boy that saw them.

"Oh, hell no you don't!" Natsume growled, dashing over there, wanting to seriously injure the boy who was currently in front of him. "Natsume, what's wrong?" Mikan asked wearily. "What's wrong is you!" He accused, "First you spend all of your time with him, then I see you and your _boyfriend_ sleeping together in his room, and now you're bringing him _here? _This is the one sacred place I have with you, and now it just so happens to be a picnic place for you and your boyfriend?" Mikan was hurt and confused. This would've meant that he went into Dimitri's room. Wait, BOYFRIEND? "WAAAAIIT!" she yelled, "Did you just say my _boyfriend?_ No. You need to get things right. Last night, I didn't go to Hortaru's. I went to go take care of him because he was sick! And we just fell asleep! What you walked in on, did you think that he was my boyfriend because of that? NO. And, he is my friend. _He_ wanted to come here! So, before you start jumping to conclusions, you should probably get your head fixed on right and think about the fact that _you don't know everything._" And with that, she stomped off, probably heading back towards the academy. Natsume had never heard her go off on him like that before. _I must have really screwed up. _Then he heard some muffled laughter.

"You really did fall for all of it!" Dimitri said, laughing. "What are you talking about?" Natsume asked, no edge to his voice, just a question. "I _wanted _her to stay with me last night, so I gave her some crazy story that she believed! And practically made her sleep with me in bed last night because I had a feeling you would look in my room first! And now, oh goodness, now because of you jumping to conclusions, she's pissed at you! Maybe you really should think about the fact that you don't know everything." He finished, and he walked off, going back to bed. Natsume stood there, regretting every word he had said. Wishing he had just thought a little more before getting mad. _I've got to go find her._ And he took off in the direction she had disappeared in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys… I'm really sorry about the no updating thing. My computer was being a total donkey (if ya know what I mean). So, anyway, I hope you forgive me and review!**

**Chapter 7 - Confessions**

**Natsume**

Mikan ran off. And I can't find her. MY GOODNESS WHERE DID SHE GO? I have checked everywhere. From the north perimeter to the south. From the east to the west. She's not in her room. And she's not in Hotaru's room either. Well, I didn't check. I just listened for the baka gun to go off. But it never did. _That's _how I know.

"Oh _Naaatsumee! _Come on over here!" Ugh. Why did the slut Luna have to find me? Especially at a time like this. Maybe if I just keep walking… "Oi, Natsume!" Luna shrieked as she latched onto my arm. Damn it all. I took my arm back and turned around to give her the death stare. _That's _when I saw her lackeys, (aka the new girls who think Luna can get any guy and they all want to be just like her.) Hey, I could have some fun with this. "Listen," I said with cold and serious eyes, "just because I tried to help you get Inchou doesn't mean I can help you, _yet again, _get another guy a level higher than that. It's not my fault they all think you're ugly and only want your body." Then I decided to finish off with sympathy, just to sell it, "Look, I'm SO sorry that Inchou wanted ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with you. Maybe you should just go back to cheering up the homeless." She just stood there; face red, eyes wide, and mouth agape. She knew all too well that anybody would believe me over her. Then I looked over at her lackeys, snickering, obviously turned against her. I just smirked and walked away. _Nobody _tries to get between me and getting Mikan. But as I was walking away she mumbled something that made me stop. I turned around to face her, "What," I said slowly, "did you just say?" This time it was _her _smirking, "Oh, nothing," she looked at me devilishly, "You'll figure it out soon enough." And with that she went back to the dorms, abandoning her ex-lackeys. What in the world did she say? Ugh, nevermind. It was probably just something stupid anyway. I set back to wat I was doing.

I kept looking. Sheesh. Was the girl _always _this skilled at hiding? Oh well, she'll show up eventually. I went back to the sakura tree. Dimitri had gone back to his room. I sat down, leaning against the tree. "Gosh, I screwed up big time." I said to myself out loud, "Why? Why did I let my jealousy get the best of me? The worst part of it is, Dimitri fought fair because technically, I didn't have to explode on Mikan." You know, talking out loud to yourself really does help. All of a sudden, Mikan jumps down from the tree, scaring the crap outta me. Eyeballing me sadly, she asked, "You two were fighting? Over what? I didn't see any bruises on either of you.

I don't really know what to laugh at. First, she was smart enough to wait till I left, THEN climbed into the tree. Second, she managed to scare me. Third, Mikan still doesn't understand that we've been fighting over HER. Fourth, she thought that guy could leave a bruise on me. I just laughed at all four. Mikan maintained that confused look on her pretty face. Then I realized exactly what should happen here.

**Normal**

Natsume stood up and took Mikan's hands, putting them to his chest. "Polka, look at me." She opened her mouth to yell at him for the nickname, but he cut her off. "Just look at me Mikan!" Natsume said sternly. Mikan looked at him, face slightly blushing from the use of her real name. "Just listen to me for two minutes, okay?" She nodded her head. "Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Every time you smile, I can barely think straight. When you laugh, it takes everything in me not to laugh with you. Whenever you're sad, I have the overwhelming urge to hold you and comfort you. And all I can do to keep up my reputation is smirk and act like I don't care." Mikan tried to pull away. She didn't know where he was going with this. But Natsume wouldn't let her go." Stop fighting and let me get this out!" Natsume snapped, he was serious. So Mikan listened, "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I… I love you Ms. Mikan Sakura." Mikan's eyes widened. She wanted, more than anything, for this to just be a stupid hallucination after her falling on her head. But crimson still clashed with hazel. _This is NOT what I wanted to happen! _Mikan thought to herself. She soon realized that all she was doing was staring.  
>Mikan pulled away forcefully from Natsume, glaring at him. "Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan stated, "I never will trust you ever again. I'm sick of the games and the lies. You know what? Just go onto the next girl and <em>leave me the hell alone." <em>She said it all slowly and angrily, hoping he would get it. Mikan thought she saw pain in his eyes, then just reasoned that she'd imagined it.

**Natsume**

I confessed to her, then she pulled away from me and glared at me. "Natsume Hyuuga, I never will trust you ever again. I'm sick of the games and the lies. You know what? Just go onto the next girl and _leave me the hell alone._" Ouch. That was a flat out rejection. Wait. Games? Lies? Go onto the next girl? What was she talking about? She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. "Mikan, _what _are you talking about?"

**Normal**

Natsume grabbed Mikan's arm as she tried to walk away, tried to keep from showing him her tears. "Mikan, _what _are you talking about?" _How,_ Mikan thought to herself, without turning around, _can he act confused? I've seen him lie to others before, it's not going to work with me. _Mikan turned around fast and slapped him HARD, leaving a red hand print on his left cheek. "Just stop lying to me!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Natsume was still confused, "Mikan, if this is about what Dimitri said earlier-" "No! You know damn well what's going on! She told me everything!" Mikan left him with that as she ran off, leaving Natsume dumbfounded. He knew he would never get anywhere with her. Not tonight anyway. Natsume went back to his room, pondering until he fell asleep. In the middle of the night, he awoke quickly, jumping out of bed.  
><em>She told me everthing.<em>

_"_SHE?"

**Oookay! So, what do you think? I'm debating on whether or not to continue this because some people have been messaging me and they have made it abundantly clear that my story sucks. I mean, I know it. But it's still hurtful! Please review this and tell me whether or not I should even continue this… Thanks.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**Alright everyone! I've been doing some thinking. I've also been telling some very rude people off as well (You guys know who). And you all also know that I was contemplating putting this story to a stop. Well, I'm not! No matter WHAT anybody says or messages me about, I'm going to keep writing this story. And that last sentence, you know who you are if it was directed at you… And chapter 7 was, I mean REALLY was rushed. I meant to do that actually. I had planned to make it a short ending with a couple more chapters. But, then I just got tired of trying to please people who don't like my work. Here's my warning: If you don't like it, DON'T READ! But I have a big thank you to say to everybody who's reviewed! I'm going to redo chapter 7! I reread it, and was disappointed in myself for trying to rush it all. I'm going to try my best to make it all better. So, those of you who have read chapter 7, I'm very sorry, but you may want to read it again. Hope you forgive me! But, I am kinda disappointed at the lack of reviews I'm getting. Well, my stories might get better in the future… Sayonara! **


	9. Chapter 8

**First of all, I wanted to give a HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed and supported me! I love you all! Sooo… Here's what you've all been waiting for!**

**Chapter 8 – Flashback**

**Natsume**

_She told me everything. _She? Who the hell is this "She"? And why hadn't I noticed earlier? Could it have been Hotaru? Nah, she's always somewhat hated me, but she'd never do anything serious. ARRGH! I've got half a mind to barge into her room right now. But that would get me nowhere. I'll make _sure _I corner her alone tomorrow to explain exactly what is going on. An image flashed in my head. It was of her crying earlier, obviously hurt. Jeez, what did I do this time?

**Normal**

Mikan sat lying on her bed, still awake. _That idiot. _She thought, _Did he actually think that I would be another girl who would believe his lies? _But, when he confessed to her, it felt real. And part of her _wanted _it to be real. But at least she's finally got the truth. _She thought_

_***Flashback***_

Mikan was wondering around, waiting for an opening to go sneak inside the sakura tree to think, when Cora Kinochi (we know her as one of Luna's lackeys) came up to Mikan, "Hey, you're with Natsume Hyuuga right?" Mikan didn't know how to answer this question. "Um, we're friends, but we're… not, um, dating." That was all Mikan could answer, because it was true. The girl looked at her with worried eyes. "Please Mikan, you're a sweet girl, _don't fall for any of Natsume's tricks" "_Tricks?" Mikan asked, "Yes, he will tell a girl how much he cares for her, loves her, and whisper sweet nothings, but… He will use you, then throw you away." Cora looked at Mikan, who thought it was some kind of joke set up by Luna. But… Luna was nowhere to be seen. ""And how, if you're so keen on the subject, would you know? Aren't you a new kid?" Mikan chuckled slightly. This stumped the newbie. But she quickly recovered, remembering what Luna told her to say, "W-well, I used to be here! Yeah… But I left once Natsume broke my heart." Her eyes turned sad. But Mikan, being sympathetic and gullible, just listened and believed. Everything this girl was saying broke her heart into tiny shattered pieces. As much as she didn't want to believe it, it stayed in her mind. She'll ask him about that later… When they were done talking, Mikan headed over to the sakura tree, not seeing Luna come out of the shadows to congratulate her lackey.

_***Time skip***_

"I love you, Ms. Mikan Sakura." That was what made her snap, the thing that made her believe everything that was said. What made her snap, slap him, cry, and leave.

_***End flashback***_

**Mikan**

That idiot doesn't deserve another chance. My gosh, how could I have let him, for all this time, pull one on me so easily? That _won't _happen again. I heard a knock at my door.

**Normal**

Mikan opened the door, and there was Dimitri. Handing her flowers, sakura blossoms, her favorite, and handing her chocolate. "Saw you crying earlier, thought you could use some cheering up." Mikan smiled and told him all about the events that occurred. Dimitri, growing angry at Natsume, did not show his feelings. Only nodding when needed. They both ended up falling asleep in Mikan's room, awaiting the scene that would occur tomorrow.

**So, how'd you like it? Please review and message me if you have any questions (although I shall not answer any questions about future chapters)!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks (again) to everyone who reviewed. You don't know how much seeing those reviews make my day. Anyway, here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9 – Late Night**

**Normal**

Mikan and Dimitri had fallen asleep in Mikan's room, feeling okay because they didn't have school tomorrow. They feel asleep on Mikan's bed with white covers, and a cozy pink blanket. Dimitri's left arm was draped around Mikan while they silently dreamed. When the rain started pouring outside, neither of them even budged. But when the thunder and lightning started up, they both were startled, Mikan because she was friggin scared of thunder and lightning, Dimitri because of Mikan's sudden jolting out of his arms. Mikan was now under the covers, shaking. Dimitri tried to console her, "C'mon. Mikan, its fine. It's just thunder and lightning." "No." Dang. She was stubborn when she wants to be. Well, Dimitri was tired. And he wanted his girl. Dimitri swiftly pulled the covers off of her and held her in his arms, rubbing her back. Mikan, on the other hand, felt completely safe. She felt comfortable in his arms. Mikan nuzzled up, her head in the nape of his neck. To her surprise, Dimitri pulled away. Mikan looked up, locking eyes with him. They stayed like that for awhile. Mikan in Dimitri's arms, staring at each other. Mikan's face looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Even with her tear-stained cheeks, then, slowly but surely, Dimitri leaned in and pressed his lips to Mikan's. Gentle, but with so much emotion behind it. Mikan was stunned, but soon gave in. Her feelings weren't nearly as strong as his were, but she had feelings for him none the less. Their kiss went no farther than that. A gentle, sweet kiss filled with emotions on both sides. Happiness, sorrow, fear, longing, and more that neither of them could identify. When they broke the embrace, Dimitri started to speak, "Mikan… I-I haven't really gotten the chance to tell you this… But… I… I love you!"

**Dimitri**

I finally confessed! But, Mikan hasn't said anything. She's just staring, then she goes to say what I never thought would come out of her mouth, "I know." What? "How did you know?" I asked, trying to leave the shock out of my voice, "You told me when you were half passed out. Remember the night when I came over to take care of you because you were sick? Yeah, that was it." I don't think at that point I could keep the shock from coming over my face- or the humiliation. But Mikan just laughed at me, and as I went to make a snappy remark, she kissed me. Her amazingly soft lips pressed against mine. At that point, whatever I was about to say just went right out the window. Does this mean she loves me back? Oh, I won't ask again now. I'll just enjoy the kiss.

**Mikan**

I kissed him again; pleased that he wasn't going into the department of me having to say "I love you" back to him. I mean, I did have feelings for him. I just… With feelings _that _strong? I just don't know. But there is one thing I do know, I like him. And I want to be with him. Even if it's for a short time. I do like him. A lot. But this kiss is nice. This kiss is _safe. _

**Normal**

As they pulled apart from their kiss, both looking happy. But tired as well. Mikan fell asleep once again in Dimitri's arms. And Dimitri fell asleep with a smile on his face. They both had a dreamless sleep that night, but both were still as peaceful as ever.

**Was it good? Bad? And to answer your questions, in chapter 8, I DID say something about what would happen the next day, but technically, ITS NIGHT, NOT THE NEXT DAY! Hehe. Well, either way, please, PLEASE read and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, first off, I feel guilty because I haven't given credit to one person in particular that actually made me want to continue this story. And please, do not get mad at me for the usage of your pen name. But I wanted to give a big thanks to Teru Hime. She was the first one to actually give me the constructive criticism I wanted as opposed to the hateful comments I was getting previously. Now, I'm not saying I want to be criticized; I just want to know if I'm doing something wrong. I felt guilty though about not mentioning her. So, if you like my story, give a big thanks to Teru Hime!**

**Chapter 10 – Off To Town!**

**Normal**

It was 7:00 a.m. when Mikan woke up in Dimitri's arms. As she remembered last night's events, she giggled, and then felt a pang of guilt as an image of Natsume flashed in her head. _Wait, why do I feel bad and guilty because of him? _Mikan thought, _He's the one who tried to use me and play with my emotions. _Even though she didn't know the truth, she had the right thinking. If someone you truly care for ends up using you, try to forget them and move on.

Feeling as if she made the right choice, Mikan pecked Dimitri on the lips, and got up to make both of them some breakfast. She made herself some scrambled eggs and toast, while she made Dimitri some French toast and sausage links. _I hope they're still his favorite. _Mikan thought right before two arms snaked around her from behind, "I see you remembered my favorite breakfast." Dimitri said while breathing in Mikan's strawberry scent. "So, when did you wake up?" Mikan asked, "Right after you kissed me. I knew you couldn't get enough of me." Mikan blushed at that. The blue eyed boy just chuckled, and then smirked. Mikan had mixed feelings about that smirk. It was cute, but it reminded her a lot of Natsume. She turned back to making breakfast. But nothing got past Dimitri, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, truly curious. Mikan just shook her head thoughtfully, "No…it's just…the smirk reminds me of…someone else." Dimitri knew exactly who she was talking about. Though it really annoyed him that she was comparing him to Natsume. But she had shed enough tears over him, so he decided not to press the subject. Instead, he turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss that conveyed the message loud and clear: You're _mine._ They didn't break apart until Mikan smelled something burning, "Oh my gosh! The toast!" She yelped as she pulled away to keep cooking. Dimitri just laughed, oh how he loved this girl.

When breakfast was done, they ate and talked like they normally did. They both laughed, Dimitri occasionally flirted, but Mikan honestly never noticed. "Hey, do you want to go to town today?" Mikan asked, "I have to get some more howalon, and I thought that you might want to come." Dimitri smiled and nodded, "But it might get crowded if we go too late in the afternoon, why don't we go within the next couple of hours? Why don't we get ready now? I'll go back to my dorm and get ready while you stay here and get ready." Mikan nodded enthusiastically, grabbing a clean towel from the laundry room. "I'll see you later!" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and watched him leave. As she showered and got dressed, she thought about the kisses that she and Dimitri had shared. _I might not feel a spark, but it's probably just because I'm not completely over Natsume._

Mikan got dressed in a pink strapless top that had glitter designs around the top area (**yes, you know where, and just picture the pretty design in your head and all of these pinks are somewhat of a rose petal pink**) and dark jeans that had pink rhinestones going down the sides of the legs. She had on cute pink strappy heels that only made her about 2 inches taller. Her hair was down because she couldn't fine her pink hair ties. And she was NOT going to be un-matching, if that is a word. Her hair fell just above her waist, curling slightly at the ends. Finally, just to add to the pink theme, she put on 2 sparkly pink bracelets and heart shaped earrings. Not that she needed it, she was already gorgeous. Mikan wore no makeup, as usual. She looked at herself in the mirror and approved. She had never really thought of herself as pretty, or anything close for that matter. But she did love wearing nice clothes, along with matching adorable accessories. There was a knock at her door and Mikan opened it to find Dimitri, looking absolutely stunning. He wore jeans, black sneakers, and a black shirt that wasn't too tight but DENINITELY showed off his muscles. His black hair was messed up in all the right places and his icy blue eyes were amazing. While she was staring, Mikan also noticed Dimitri was staring at her as well. "Dimitri…you look great!" Mikan said sincerely, "I wish I could say the same for you, but…" Mikan just slapped him across his arm. Dimitri noticed then that she'd gotten tougher since he last saw her, I mean, before he came to this Alice Academy. "Not funny Jerk!" she said smiling; Dimitri held his arm like she's just broken it. Then he pulled her in for another kiss. One they pulled apart, he whispered, "You _always_ look beautiful." This made Mikan blush as pink as her outfit. Dimitri laughed as he took Mikan's hand, "So, are we going to town, or what?" The blush left Mikan's face and she smiled, "Definitely!"

And so they started off for town. They fell into step, walking perfectly in sync. But when they were a little ways away from the Academy building, Mikan realized something, "OH NO! I forgot my purse!" "It's alright; I was planning on paying for you anyway." "That's really sweet and all, but the purse goes with this outfit! Just wait for me right here, okay?" Their hands broke apart as she fast walked to her dorm. But on her way there, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark, secluded area of the Academy grounds. Her captor had placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. When they finally let go of her, she turned around. She expected to see a member of the AAO. But no, it was Natsume. Mikan thought she saw pain in his eyes, but it was masked my anger. When he spoke, he didn't sound mad. He sounded broken.

"You choose him?"

OOOH my goodness, that's the longest one I've written at one time. Mind you, I haven't slept in almost 24 hours. Anyway, PLEASE review. MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! (Dramatic much?) Shut up conscience.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews! So, here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11 - Fistfight **

**Normal**

Natsume had just pulled Mikan into a secluded area and asked her a question with a voice that broke her heart.

"You choose him?"

Mikan was confused and she didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare and wonder why he sounded so sad, no, so _broken._ "Answer me, little girl." Natsume growled, "I don't know what you're talking abo-"was all Mikan could get out before his lips crushed down furiously on hers. She tried to back away, but all she did was get herself backed into a wall. They're lips were still locked, and Mikan felt herself respond, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. There were such strong emotions from both sides. On Mikan's side, there was anger, happiness, and resentment. On Natsume's side, there was desperation, love, and sorrow for all that's gone on. But their passion-filled embrace was short lived, because all of a sudden, Natsume was on the ground about 5 feet away from Mikan.

**Natsume**

I was kissing her, _finally kissing her. _When suddenly something cold hit the side of my face, sending me flying about 5 or so feet from Mikan. OWW! THAT HURT! But I looked up and I saw Dimitri, holding Mikan to his chest and looking at me like I had just abused her or something. "D-Dimitri!" Mikan stuttered, "I'm sor-"She started before I interrupted her, "Cheap shot there. Is that how you like to play?" I said as I shot some fire at him, he dodged it, but not before putting Mikan in the corner where nothing would hit her. I really do hate this guy. Dimitri shot at me with more ice and this time I just melted it with my fire. Huh, this could be fun. All the while Dimitri was flinging ice at me, I just kept melting it. I was having fun, until…

**Mikan**

Natsume was melting the ice and he looked amused. Until he tried to shoot fire at Dimitri and he used ice to block it from getting to him, which was quite effective. At that point, Natsume looked like he literately was going to KILL Dimitri! I knew what would come next, throwing punches, kicks, and anything else around. OH NO! I can't let that happen! I went running for Ruka and Hotaru, who would surely get this fight in control without telling the principal or anything. I ran as quick as I could, hoping it was quick enough.

**Normal**

Mikan went running, fast I might add, which confused the two boys, but they kept fighting. Natsume threw a wicked punch at one point which seemed to disorient the guy. But Dimitri quickly recovered, and landed a kick that made Natsume's lip start bleeding. Dimitri seemed to go into a frenzy of kicks and punches while Natsume dodged efficiently, only getting hit a couple times. When the attacks slowed, Natsume went in for a punch landing smoothly across Dimitri's face, knocking the poor boy out. Natsume smirked, and at the same time Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru came, and as soon as they saw the scene, Mikan screamed and Hotaru took pictures of Dimitri's passed out body. Of course, Mikan couldn't tell the difference, which Natsume knew. "Calm down polka, he's just knocked out is all." A look of pure relief crossed her face, along with a breath that sounded like it had been in there forever. _Wasn't she just screaming? How can she manage to hold her breath AND scream? _Natsume thought while staring at Mikan, who was watching Ruka look over Dimitri. Ruka nodded, "He'll be okay, Sakura-san. He just needs some rest now." Ruka and Hotaru picked up Dimitri's limp body heading back to the dorms. Mikan went to follow, but Hotaru just looked at her and said, "No, you stay here. You've got some talking to do." She nodded over at Natsume, who was still staring at her.

Soon Hotaru and her boyfriend had carried Dimitri off, the two were left alone, staring at each other. Natsume started walking toward Mikan, pulling her in for another kiss, but Mikan pushed him away, "Natsume, I can't… I'm with Dimitri." "Why?" "Well because he's-" "No, I mean _what the hell did I do to make you go to him? _It practically killed me to confess to you the other day! But I knew if I didn't, that guy would! And I would… lose you." Mikan just stared, choosing her words carefully "Is this all still just a game?" At this point, Natsume grew furious, his yelling attracting students, "Are you kidding me? This again? I have _no idea_ what you're talking about! And who is this miraculous "She" you were talking about? Because whatever she told you, it isn't true!" Mikan looked for a comeback to defend the girl who told her about it. But then, from in the crowd, the girl herself, Cora Kinochi, came up, "It's true Mikan. Luna had me do it. I'm not her friend anymore, but I am SO sorry!" Cora meant what she said. She was sorry, and she didn't know Mikan would take it that much to heart. And it was obvious to her that it was indeed her who had broken them apart. Mikan started to say something, but Natsume beat her to it, "Just leave. Now. You've caused enough trouble." Cora understood, nodded, and walked away. "The rest of you, you go too!"The crowd dispersed, leaving them alone again.

"Do you believe me now?" Natsume asked Mikan, slightly hurt that she would believe someone else over him. Mikan just fell to the ground on her knees, sobbing in her hands, repeating "I'm sorry" Over and over again. Natsume just went over to her and held her, "Shh, it's okay. Just promise me that will _never _happen again." Mikan nodded, and once again apologized. He silenced her apologies with a kiss, which Mikan was not hesitant to respond to. It was just a gentle kiss, nothing extreme, but when they pulled away, they both felt blown back. But it was obvious by how they looked in each other's eyes and found comfort in the other's voice that they _belonged _together. When it started to get dark, Natsume got up and they both walked back to her dorm, holding hands. When he walked back to her dorm and they said goodnight, she asked, "So, will I see you tomorrow?" He just smirked, oh how she loved yet hated that smirk at the same time, "Well, duh." He left her, but not before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Mikan was about to climb into bed, when she remembered Dimitri. She had some explaining to do. Mikan ran to Dimitri's room, peeking in, making sure he was awake. "You can come in, ya know." Dimitri said with a smile. Mikan gave a halfhearted smile back to him. "D, I have to talk to you." Dimitri knew what was coming next, but let her get it out anyway. They both sat on the couch, "Dimitri, I-I love Natsume! I'm sorry, but I do! I'm so sor-" "Don't apologize. He makes you happy right?" Mikan nodded, she could see the pain he had in his eyes when he said this, but she also saw understanding. "If he makes you happy, and you love him, then by all means, _be with him._" Dimitri meant it. If Natsume could make her happy and he couldn't… Well, it hurt, but he would have to give her up. Mikan hugged him tight, "Thank you. So much. Promise me we can still be best friends." Dimitri nodded, knowing that would make her the happiest, "Of course, it'll be like old times. Played any pranks on Narumi yet? WHAT? You haven't? Oh man, we're going to need to get you back into the groove of things missy!" They both laughed and joked. Dimitri would no longer flirt and have a rival for her love. But he didn't know exactly what to say when he saw Natsume. But Dimitri knew he would have to face him tomorrow.

**So? How'd you like it? In the next chapter, there will also be a Q&A section for all your questions thus far! Please read and review! Thanks!**


	13. Q&A

**This is the Q&A I told you about! Lots of people messaged me with questions and I intend to give answers! But, I will not give the names of the askers. That would be wrong. Enjoy!**

**Q: Why did you choose Dimitri as a name? And why make him from Mikan's past instead of being someone Natsume knew? I think that would've been much more interesting,**

**A: **Well, I've always loved the name Dimitri. I think what finally did it was Dimitri from Vampire Academy. Ugh, love him. And I made him from Mikan's past because I felt it would make Natsume even more jealous to see Mikan with someone whom she'd shared a bunch of stuff with which he wouldn't understand. And, if you think that Dimitri would be better if he was someone Natsume knew, go find another story to suffice to your needs. Not being mean, but I like my story.

**Q: What fanfic are you planning to write about next?**

**A: **Actually I'm planning to write a Gallagher Girls fanfic! And, just maybe after that, I'm going to sort of cross over Gakuen Alice and Gallagher Academy!Not sure how it's going to work out, but I'm gonna try it!

**Q: Did you actually WANT anyone to hate Dimitri? **

**A: **I think everyone has a right to their opinion, as long as they do not hate for no reason on anything/anyone. I actually thought more people would hate him. But, most people actually realized that Dimitri really did love Mikan. Besides, who doesn't love a good rival for Natsume?

**Q: WHY DID YOU MAKE MIKAN AND DIMITRI KISS AND NOT NATSUME AND MIKAN?**

**A: **Do I really have to explain this? Mikan was actually WITH Dimitri when she kissed him. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Natsume and Mikan, well, weren't. It all plays out…

**Q: When are you planning to write the next chapter?**

**A: **RIGHT AFTER I UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! IN FACT, IM GOING TO END THIS RIGHT NOW SO I CAN GET STARTED ON IT! ARRGH!

**And that, my friends concludes the Q&A session (sorry if I didn't answer your question, but maybe you'd like a chapter better, right?)**

**Thanks guys!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Don't really have much else to say right now, except… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 12 – Expect the Unexpected**

**Normal**

After their talk, Mikan left to go to bed. In a way, they were both very happy. Mikan got to be with Natsume, while at the same time, keeping her beloved best friend. And Dimitri, although he was slightly heartbroken, he was genuinely happy about Mikan getting to be happy with someone. They both slept soundly that night. And you know who else slept soundly for the first night in years? A certain fire caster.

The next morning, Mikan woke up energized, but hungry. She ate some scrambled eggs and toast, and then went for the howalon she kept hidden under her bed. "I FORGOT TO PICK UP THE HOWALON IN TOWN YESTERDAY!" Mikan practically yelled. "Maybe I can get Natsume to go with me today…" She got dressed and put her hair in a ponytail. Then our pretty brunette hurried down to Natsume's room and quickly knocked on his door. Our crimson eyed fellow opened it and smirked, "Just couldn't stay away from me huh, polka." "You wish." Mikan said, rolling her beautiful hazel eyes, "And do NOT call me polka! I came down here to ask you if you would go to town with me today to get some howalon!" "And why would I do that?" Natsume asked, smirk growing even wider, "Well, I thought my boyfriend would want to come with me!" Mikan snapped. At the word boyfriend, Natsume grew a gorgeous smile on his face that Mikan had never seen before. She gasped as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips were in sync for about twenty seconds before Mikan pulled away, "So, are you going with me to town or not?" She pouted, and Natsume just couldn't resist, "I guess I'll come. I need some eye candy hanging on my arm when I go out anyway…" That earned him a smack across the arm. _Better than across the face. _He thought, remembering the smack he had gotten before. Telling her that he'd be back in a few, he went back in his room to get dressed. Mikan waited patiently for him to come out when a bunch of fan girls showed up. "Mikan-Chan! Is it true that you're with Natsume?" "Um… Well, uh…" She was saved by someone grabbing her and holding her to their chest, "Yes, that's right, now leave." Natsume said with a cold voice with eyes to match. The girls left immediately. "Thanks for saving me there Natsume." He smirked, "Anything for my _girlfriend."_ Mikan blushed at the statement. They then started out of the academy for town.

Hand in hand, they walked. Both of them so happy they could hardly contain it. But Natsume, oooh, he was so elated he actually felt like smiling! He kept his composure though. But when they were talking, he couldn't help it sometimes. His smile was the best thing Mikan had ever seen. They decided to stop at the park and grab some ice cream, "Chocolate please!" Mikan yelled, "Oi, polka! Keep it down, you don't need to go and make me light your hair on fire, do you?'' Natsume's reply made Mikan cringe, remembering the time he actually stood by that statement. After they got their ice cream, they sat down on a bench and started talking. They both smiled and laughed, and when they were both finished with their ice cream, Mikan looked at Natsume and blurted out what she's never even thought of saying to him, "I love you too Natsume." They were both stunned at what had just been said. But, after approximately 37 seconds, Natsume smiled so wide he thought his jaw would break, then he kissed her. Getting lost in the feel of his lips against hers, she tangled her fingers in his hair while he held onto her waist. "Ehem!" someone interrupted, which reminded them that they were in a public park. With a little girl and her pissed off grandmother standing just a few feet away. "If you're going to do something like THAT, take it where the children won't see. Jeez, young people these days…" she muttered as she walked off with the little girl. There was a blush creeping up Mikan's cheeks. Natsume laughed and kissed her lightly on the nose. They intertwined their hands once again, heading for Mikan's beloved howalons.

They were walking down the sidewalk, still happy as ever. They had to cross the road, and there were so many cars. It seemed like forever until they were able to cross the street. When they did, Mikan realized that her black sparkly hair tie came out in the middle of the road. Seeing as how there were no cars coming, Natsume just smirked at her and went to get it, seeing as how "It was her last sparkly special black one!" As Natsume bent down to pick it up, an obviously speeding car came raging in Natsume's path. He didn't notice, until he was pushed out of the way, the car flying by without slowing down. He looked across the street and _Mikan wasn't there. _"Oh no." He said in disbelief as he looked unwillingly to the left, following a trail of red liquid, to find a brunette, face down, in a pool of blood.

**Ha-ha! Got you guys AGAIN with a cliffhanger! Don't hate me. But please review review review! REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 13

** guys! Sorry about how the layout is going to turn out. My computer is in serious need of fixing. But I was at my aunt's house for awhile and couldn't update. But I was so happy to find all of the reviews! Soooooo, here's your next chapter!**

** Chapter 13 - Panic**

** Natsume **

I went out into the street to pick up her hair tie. Pssh, girls and their hair items. I didn't have to look before I crossed because it was still time for pedestrians to be crossing. I got to the middle of the street where Mikan's hair tie was. It wasn't that hard to find, it near blinded me with the sparkles on it. Note to self, burn the sparkly hair ties. I bent down to pick up the blasted thing, when I was pushed. _Hard._ I wasn't prepared for it, so I fell damn near on the sidewalk on the other side. Whoever pushed me was going to get it. As I looked up, I saw a red car zooming by me. That could've hit me. I looked up to where the hairtie was, and it was covered in... _blood?_ I then looked up to where Mikan had been standing just seconds before. She wasn't there. I looked back to the blood and followed the trail that was in the path of where that car had gone. At the end of that trail is what just about killed me. It was Mikan, _my Mikan, _lying there, face down, in a pool of her own blood. _This cannot be happening. _

I ran to her as fast as I could, trying to ignore the ripping pain in my chest. She can't die. She can't die. When I got to her, I turned her over, she was unconcious. There were now spectators, all gasping and staring. "One of you call 911 right the hell now!" I screamed angrily. Many people got out their phones and started to call for an ambulance. As I looked down at her, I couldn't stop the tears from brimming in my eyes. Just looking at her, face bloody, drained of all color. Realization dawned when I was finally coherent enough to think straight. _She's the one who pushed me out of the way. This is all my fault._ At that point, I was definitely in tears, but I didn't care. I held her to me, silently begging her to stay here. If only I had looked. If only I had seen the car coming. I felt a tug on her body and snapped out of it. "Come on son, she's got to come with us." A paramedic said to me. I gently handed her over to them. Mikan was put in the back of the ambulance van and I tried to follow, only to be pushed back by another doctor. I grabbed his shirt, and looked him in the eyes with a look that I swear put the fear of freaking God in that man. "I WILL go with her. Understand?" The doctor nodded. I went inside the van. I pulled out my phone and called the one person who would kill me if I didn't tell her. Or even if I DID tell her.

**Normal**

"I'll be there as soon as possible." The amethyst girl said, for once there was worry in her voice, "Oh, and Natsume?" "Yeah?" "I'm going to murder you." Hotaru said dangerously. Ruka chose that second to walk in, "Hey, what's up?" He said with worry as he saw his girlfriend's face. Hotaru looked up at him and regained her composure, "Mikan's in the hospital. A car hit her. Get in the car and wait for me. NOW." Ruka took off at her command. Our raven haired (almost) murderer ran as fast as her legs could possibly withstand to the boys dorms. She knocked frantically on a door and Dimitri opened it. Shocked at her sudden arrival, he started to ask her if she was there to blackmail him. As Dimitri opened his mouth, Hotatu cut him off, "Mikan. In hospital. Follow me. NOW!" They both took off and hopped in Ruka's car. Ruka was driving as fast as he possibly could, but his girlfriend kept telling him to go faster before she got out her new invention. Poor boy. They finally arrived at the hospital. All ran inside to the front desk. "Where is Mikan Sakura located?" Hotaru asked. The lady behind the desk quickly typed things into the computer, "She's still in surgery doll. But you can go to where she will be staying and wait there. Room 301." They nodded and started for the elevator. But Hotaru turned around and pulled her baka gun out of nowhere, then pointed it toward the woman at the desk, "Don't you ever call me doll again. you know what? Just don't talk to me." She turned back around and got into the elevator with the gaping, frightened boys. They pressed the elevator button for floor three. They then headed toward room 301. As they came up to the room, they saw a figure sitting with his face in his hands. "Natsume?" Ruka asked, afraid to even touch him. The aura he was giving off was deadly.

Natsume looked up, and gave Ruka a pathetic impersonation of his death stare. Natsume's eyes were puffy and his nose was red. "I haven't seen you cry in a long time." Ruka said without thinking. Natsume stood up, but was immediately knocked back over. _Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka. _Hotaru pelted him over and over again with shots from her beloved gun. Once she had stopped, or as we all say, shown mercy, Hotaru had picked Natsume up by his shirt and said so low and deadly that Jigsaw would be frightened (Yes, Jigsaw from the movie Saw), "If Mikan is not okay I swear you will wish you had been the one in front of that car." Natsume just looked at her with defeated eyes, "I already do." he whispered. When Hotaru put him back down, Dimitri gave him an evil look, "You know, if I didn't think Hotaru would kill me because she wants to do it herself, I would kill you right now." He said, voice filled with anguish and pain. All Dimitri could think about was Mikan, and how Natsume didn't protect her from this. Natsume was about to yell at the boy, defend himself and say that it was _her _who pushed _him _out of the way and he had no idea the car was even coming. But the surgeon walked over right at that moment. His arms, hands, and part of his shirt were covered in blood. They all gulped. Because they all knew it was Mikan's blood. The surgeon looked at them all and took off his mask.

"The girl is barely stable right now. We need you all to take this time to say goodbye to her. Quickly."


	16. Chapter 14

** Ha! I freaking loved most of your reviews! Especially that really long one, so props to whoever did that. And I just want to clear everything up, it's because of how the layout is that makes the chapters look so short! In all honesty, a lot of these chapters are over 1,000 words! So please, stop telling me to make them longer because my computer won't cooperate with me long enough to try and change the layout of the story. Well, anyway, here's your next chapter!**

**Normal**

Everyone sucked in their breath. "The girl is barely stable right now. We all need you to say goodbye to her. Quickly." "No," Hotaru whispered, "You mean she's...?" "Yes, I'm afraid you won't be seeing her for awhile... Because she's going to America for further treatment." Everybody's jaw dropped. Ruka was the first to angrily speak up, "Why in the living hell did you make it sound like she was going to die? Is this funny to you? Just some sick joke!" The doctor sweatdropped, and started trying to explain, "W-well, y-you see, I-I'm n-not v-v-very g-good a-" He was cut off with getting shot in the face. _baka baka. _Hotaru stepped forward and looked at the man angrily, "You get me that close to crying, and you're telling me it's because you're _bad at explaining things in serious situations?"_ The man didn't say that, but Hotaru knew. She was a genius. In the end, Hotaru made the man run off. He was scared. Soon after, everyone got back on track and headed down for the room in the ICU that Mikan was supposed to be in. When they got outside the door, they could hear Mikan crying and mumbling, "It hurts. It hurts so much." All of them looked at eachother before walking in.

When Mikan heard someone walk into her room, she quickly wiped her tears and put on a smile. But it was only halfhearted. Dimitri was the first to run over to her and gently giving her a hug, making sure she really was okay, "Howya feelin'? Do you need anything?" Mikan shook her head, afraid that if she said anything, she might cry out in pain. She's gotten messed up. Badly. Hotaru came over next, aiming the baka gun at the brunette. Mikan looked scared, preparing herself for her stitches to rip open with the impact of the torturous device. But it never came. Instead, Hotaru came over and opened her arms, "I shall allow you to hug me this one time." Mikan didn't miss the chance, she hugged Hotaru so tightly she feared her own arms might break. When Mikan let go, she looked around Hotaru to see Natsume. He was so sad, but Mikan pretended not to notice, for the better. Mikan motioned him over and looked at Hotaru. They seemingly had a non spoken conversation. In the end, Mikan actually got what she wanted. "Come on losers, were going to find some decent food in this place." Hotaru said, pulling Dimitri and Ruka by their collars. And then there were two.

Natsume looked at Mikan, feeling guilty about all of it. As if she knew what he was thinking, she shook her head, "Don't feel bad. At all. If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have done it. It's better than you being here. Your health is already in bad condition. I don't need you getting killed in the middle of our date. Wait... DANGIT!" "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Natsume was worried, until he heard her answer, "I STILL DIDNT GET MY HOWALON!" Natsume burst into laughter. Even after all of this, she still worries about howalon. But he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. _If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have done it. _He understood. He would've done the same for her. They talked for awhile, until Hotaru came back in with the two boys. She had sad eyes. "The doctors said we have to say goodbye now so they can transport her." They all looked sad. But they smiled through it. Hugging eachother and promising to see eachother soon was all they could do. When Natsume hugged Mikan, he kissed her on the cheek, "Please stay well. And come back to me." Natsume whispered in her ear, making her blush. Mikan was put into the helicopter, as requested by Hotaru. As the helicopter took off, they all waved goodbye. Putting on fake smiles.

And when Mikan was sure they couldn't see her anymore, only then did she start to cry.

**Oh my gosh! How did you like it? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15

** Alright, I'm not one of those review-junkies who's going to say, "Give me _ number of reviews and I'll post the next one!" But I would REALLY LOVE IT if you guys reviewed more! Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews and thanks again to ANYONE who reviewed. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15 - **

** Natsume**

It's been 2 weeks since Mikan was sent to America for further treatment. It's been SOOOO long! Well, at least it feels that way when it's someone you love that's away from you. But I still have that aching guilt gnawing at me. All of this happened because she tried, and obviously succeeded, to save me. But every time I thought of the gut-wrenching moment when I saw her on the verge of death, I couldn't help but think about her reassurance. _If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have done it. _Those were the words Mikan had said to me right before she was put in a helicopter (thanks to Hotaru) and taken away. Since then, Mikan's "best friend" has been pelting me with at least 20 shots from the baka gun every time she sees me, telling me, "It will all stop when Mikan gets back." As I pace back and forth around my room, I can't help but wonder what she is doing right now. Is she okay? When is she even coming back? HAS SHE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE? Nah, I was just being a little dramatic. I heard a knock at my door, probably that purple eyed witch giving me my first pelting of the day. I flip over the table in my room to act as a barricade. I knew it was just a matter of time before she broke the door do- _bang!_ Dammit! Didn't I tell you? "Get out here, Hyuuga!" said a cold, menacing voice, "Not a chance, you witch!" I replied as I covered my head with a pillow, trying to make it a suitable helmet. "Natsume! We're going to go see Sakura-san!" I heard Ruka say, and immediately my head shot up, regrettably without my pillow/helmet. _Baka baka baka baka baka! _The wicked witch had shot me 5 times in the nose, leaving it bleeding. "I'm going to be kind this once for times sake." she said. KIND? "Pack your bags NOW Hyuuga. We're going to America."

I could hardly believe it. We were actually going to go and see Mikan. I packed a box of Howalon in my suitcase just for her, because I knew she would love it. We got on Hotaru's private jet (Which , btw, she paid for with the pictures she took of _me _!) and set off. I know, it's weird that we get to leave the Academy grounds. But let me just say this... Hotaru and her new inventions are SCARY. And this is coming from me. About a quarter of the way there, it was getting really comfortable and I was very tired. So, I fell asleep. But, as cozy as I was, it didn't stop me from having the most awful nightmare.

Mikan was struggling against someone, someone _strong._ As she fought to stay in her bed, a man tried to take her out of it. "Stop, please..." she wimpered, fighting with all of her might. Why hasn't she screamed? The manhad obviously become violent with her, seeing as how there was a red mark across her beautiful face. I couldn't do anything in this dream. I couldn't move, speak, or look away. And the man wasn't facing me. The man's head came close enough to Mikan's for her to be able to beadbutt him. He staggered back, obviously surprised. Mikan took this moment to stand, something flashing in her eyes. A look that was similar to the one she gave me the day of our fight. But without the sadness, and a hell of a lot more menacing. Her look even scared me. "What do you want?" Mikan asked, voice now steady and the complete opposite of how it had been just moments earlier. She wasn't wearing usual hospital attire. She was wearing pink pajama pants with clouds, and a button-up collared shirt to match. It was obvious she'd begged to be in these. And no one could resist her, trust me. As her question was asked, the man took a step closer, still not facing me. But, he slowly raised his arm, index finger pointing right at her. And with a cold, chilling, slightly familiar voice, he said, "I need you." when he spoke the last word, he lunged at her, Mikan successfully dodging. As she managed to dodge the next punch, she threw one of her own, getting him right across the chin. After all, she's shorter. But _how did she learn to fight like that?_ Whatever, it's my dream. If I want my girlfriend fighting like a freaking ninja, then so be it! Once she had landed that punch right across his chin, she kneed him where the sun don't shine. As soon as he was hunched over, letting out a painful groan, Mikan roundhouse kicked him right across the head, essentially knocking him out. As soon as that man had fallen, another shorter guy appeared, he looked like he could've been our age, maybe a little older, but I'm only going by the body style. Heck, I couldn't see this guy's face either. But he was behind Mikan, and he put a rag over her face. I knew what it was as soon as I saw it. Mikan struggled and fought, but to no avail. Her eye lids became droopy, and the guy held her as she slowly dropped to the ground, passing out. Once she was fully out, the guy cradled her in his arms, and I immediately became jealous beyond belief. And as he caressed and stroked her cheeks, he walked to the window, jumping out of it and into a helicopter. The guy set Mikan down, and carried his knocked out henchman onto the helicopter as well. He then went back to holding Mikan and began once again stroking her face like it was his. I swear, I'm gonna kill somebody when I wake up. As I slowly started to come out of the dream, I heard the guy whisper one final thing to her, "Finally, _you're all mine."_

When I woke up, I immediately punched the seat in front of me. "OUCH!" Ruka yelled, rubbing his head, "What's the matter with you, Natsume? First, you mumble all throughout your sleep, and then I get punched! What were you dreaming about, anyway?" I mumbled, really? "Nothing really. Just a bad dream, that's all. Sorry Ruka." I still can't believe it. My own dream managed to make me jealous! Jealous of some guy who didn't even exist! Love sucks man. "We land in 2 minutes, Hyuuga." Hotaru said, getting us all to fasten our seatbelts. When we landed, we were a little farther from the hospital than I would've liked, but we can walk it no problem. But weirdly, everything seemed errily quiet. But then again, what did I expect? This place is for housing sick people, after all. Ruka and I looked at eachother, and started for the hospital. "Wait." Hotaru ordered, "Are you two idiots? Leave your luggage on the jet before I shoot you both." We did as we were told, but as we did, she headed off, somewhat quickly for the hospital by herself. As I went to catch up to her, Ruka caught my arm sternly, "Why don't you let her see her best friend first?" I nodded. As we made our way over there, we heard a scream, obviously Hotaru's (Hm... didn't think she could sound so much like a girl) coming from inside. Ruka took off, running faster than me, obviously worried. We were both relieved when we saw her standing in the doorway, perfectly fine. "Hey, why did you-" I started, then I saw them. Bodies everywhere. Hacked up. Of course, all doctors and patients. Every one of them noticably dead. We were all paralyzed, until we all had the same thought at the same time, "MIKAN!" we all yelled as we headed to her room, then we remembered. _We don't know where her room is. _Wow, do I feel stupid. But nothing could compare to the fear I felt that Mikan might be dead. Hotaru hacked the hospital accounts while Ruka and I impatiently waited for the elevator door to open. "Got it! Top floor, room 708!" She yelled as we all got into the elevator. When we got to the top floor, we all raced to room 708, and as we opened the door, we all expected the worst. But no one was in the room. Sure, it was messy, but nothing dead of the sort anywhere in here. _Mikan wasn't here._

But her window was wide open.

**Well please read and review! And I'll give a special shoutout in a future chapter to anyone who guesses the person that took her! Just PM me for your answer, but review! Pwease...**


	18. Chapter 16

** Thank you to all of the people who guessed! There's still more time to guess though, because it will probably be given away in the next chapter. And, please, review if you like the story!**

**Normal**

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru had just busted into Mikan's assigned room in the hospital. After seeing everybody else dead, the trio decided to search the room, finding no trace of Mikan or a dead body. Hotaru quickly scanned the room, "There was a struggle here." she observed, looking right at the rumpled covers and scattered hospital equipment. After hearing her observation, Natsume's head snapped directly to the one place he prayed he was wrong about. _The window. _As if fate were against him, the window was most definetely open.

"Oh no. No no no no no no..." He chanted, as if trying to make everything go away. "What?" Hotaru repeatedly screamed as Natsume looked all around the window. He wouldn't even listen to her, and Ruka was still looking at everything that was scattered around the floor. She'd had enough of this. Instead of shooting Natsume like she normally would've done, all she did was calmly walk over to him, grab him by his collar, and smacked him across the face so hard he got an instant pounding headache. Before Natsume had a chance to ask why she had sone that, Hotaru spat, "Quit your damn mumbling and if you know anything, _and I mean anything, _about what happened to Mikan, you sure as hell better tell me before I knock the red right outta your eyes." Her chilling eyes accompanied with her voice was enough to give him not only the chills, but make him immediately comply. "W-well, I-I think that Mikan was kidnapped." "No dip, you know more, and I know it." Natsume was hesitant, after all, he didn't want to sound stupid by saying that he's basing all of his assumptions on a dream that he had. "So, that's what it is, huh?" Hotaru said, suddenly with a grey helmet on her head with multiple colored lights flashing. And in her head was a radar gun. But it's obvious that it was used for different purposes. Natsume looked horrified as he just realized that _she had been listening to his thoughts._ "Hey, you have no right to do that!" said Natsume sharply. "I can do whatever I want." Hotaru replied, unaffected, "Now, tell me about this dream you had."

**Natsume**

As I explained my dream, I got a lot of reactions from Ruka, but next to none from Hotaru. The only reaction I got from her was when I talked about Mikan's bad ass ninja skills. Her eyes widened in, well, I can't really explain it. Somewhat a mixture of disbelief, surprise, disappointment, and... Pride? Either way, she nodded throughout all of my story, taking it all in understandingly. When I was done speaking, Ruka started bombarding me with questions, obviously disbeliving nearly all of it.

" I think it was just a dream. Handy timing, yes. But none of this could've really happened, right Hotaru?" He asked, looking to his girlfriend for support. But as she stared at me, thinking hard, she shook her head, disagreeing entirely with him. "No. I think absolutely everything Natsume said was correct." Everything? "Even the part where Mikan went all bad ass on her captor?" I asked, unbelieving that part for myself. How could she believe this? "Yes, even that part. Her being a "bad ass ninja" as you put it, is completely believable to me. Now, move so I can examine the window." She pushed me out of the way. Didn't I already examine the window? "Yes, but you were in a bad state right then. I doubt you were thinking straight." Damn! She still had that helmet on! She's still reading my mind! "You got that right." She said, smirking. All of our eyes widened as she whipped out a test tube and tweezers and picked up a hair. Just a single hair, but DNA none the less. Hotaru stood up and turned around with a devilish smile on her face. "Come on boys, lets get outta here." She said. But I still had a question. And her helmet was actually off right now. "Hey, wait for a sec. Why didn't Mikan's fighting surprise you?" I asked. But she didn't even turn around. All she did before walking out the door was say, "There are some things even you don't know about her, Hyuuga." And with that, we headed off, back to the Academy.

**Mikan**

I woke up but I hadn't opened my eyes. I heard voices, so I slowed my breathing back down and listened for any information I might need later. "-riously? She beat the freaking crap outta you? I thought you were supposed to be this big, bad SOB, but you couldn't take down one girl with 3 cracked ribs and a concussion! I would kill you right on the spot if I hadn't gotten to her when she wasn't looking!" yelled an angry voice. "I-I'm sorry! But, she has the nullification alice! And I had no idea she could fight like that! I think there's more to her than we originally thou-" "Of course there's more to her!" interjected the first voice, "I don't want to hear your excuses. You should've expected it anyway. She's perfect..." he sighed as I felt myself being stared at. What was this guy's deal? "Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened, but I must get back to the academy." The second voice said. I recognized it as the man I had knocked out earlier. How much time had passed anyway? I heard a pair of feet walk out. I assumed it was the man who needed to get back to the academy... THE ACADEMY? Was he going to kidnap someone else? Maybe Hotaru? Or even... Natsume? I miss him so much, but for now, I have to focus on acting like I'm asleep. The first guy is still in here. I can almost feel his eyes on me. Suddenly I heard footsteps walking toward me. I remained physically calm as I felt him sit next to me on the bed. I did my best not to cringe as I felt his hands stroke my face, feeling my cheeks, eyes, nose, and forehead. Finally, he gently brushed my lips with his fingers. Running his fingers over them. Admittedly, his touch made shivers go up my spine. I am so confused. I thought only Natsume could do this to me.

I felt ashamed at my disappointment as the guy got up and walked out the door without making a sound. _He's good. _I belong to Natsume! What am I doing, getting these feelings when someone else touches me? I'm a terrible person. But, I'll get back to the man I love as soon as I get out of here! I waited for the near-silent footsteps to fade outside the door before, I jumped up, observing my surroundings. But before I could process anything, a blinding pain shot through my body. I must've taken it too hard on myself during that fight. I swear I re-cracked those bones. I sank to the soft, carpeted ground with a groan, holding my side. I think I was a little too loud though. I heard a pair of footsteps along with an, "Oh my gosh, is she alright?" I recognized the voice as the guy who had been giving me the oddest feeling earlier. He was running to the door to help me, alone.

And as the door opened, I saw...

**OOHH SNAP!**

** Don't know why I did that. But this was a chapter that was really fun to write! :) I'm just hoping you'll all be ready when you find out who kidnapped her! And don't forget, if you want to guess at who or what it is, just PM me! Of course, please review too! But don't put your guess in the reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I am so pleased with everyone who guessed. But, unfortunately, none of you got it right... Yes, it is a character in GA. And this will probably give it away. So, here you go!**

**Chapter 17**

**Mikan**

As I slumped to the ground in pain, the owner of the familiar voice from earlier raced to my door. Tch. Nice act. Like I'm gonna trust him. For all I know, it was all just a ruse made by the AAO or something. The door opened, and I saw... A guy in a mask. Somehow I knew that it was still the guy from earlier. He had grey hair that wasn't spiked or anything. A white mask covered the top half of his face, ending just under his nose. I could see his eyes, but just faintly. They looked to be about blue-green-ish, they were gorgeous... MIKAN! GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD! Back to analyzing. I could see his nose imprint in the mask. I could also see his lips. They looke- STOP! Alright. The only other thing I could see about him were his clothes. He had on jeans, thank god not sagging or anything. And he had on a red shirt with a white stripe going down the left side of it. The only odd thing was the necklace he had on. It was on a silver chainm going about to the middle of his chest. On it was a teardrop shaped gem. It looked to be emerald, but I knew in my head that it certainly wasn't any common gem I knew of. It took about 2 seconds for me to analyze all of this.

He saw me on the floor holding my side. I probably looked pathetic. He ran over and neiled down in front of me, the worry very evident in his eyes. _No Mikan. Do not fall for anything._ "Are you alright? I heard you and assumed you were in pain..." I just eyeballed him skeptically, hoping I had somewhat inherited Hotaru's non caring cold glare. Sure, this guy might be cute, but it doesn't mean anything. Weird though, when he wasn't in the room, I really didn't think anything of him. But all of a sudden, just his presence is clouding my judgement. What the hell is going on here? This is probably going to be like one of those really bad and predictable movies where someone is nice to the prisoner to gain trust so they can use the person for whatever they wanted. Whether it's the truth, some help, ratting out a comrade, or becoming an asset. They most likely want to use my alice for evil. NOT gonna happen. Oh! He's waiting for an answer! I kept my face hard, determined not to let my mask fall. "I'm fine." I stated in the coldest Hotaru-like voice I could manage. He seemed shocked at my coldness. Good. But he quickly regained his composure and kept our eyes locked. The only reason I kept staring was because I didn't want to seem weak. He sighed and closed his eyes, "You rebroke your three ribs. You can lie all you want, but I know it's painful. Now, let me help you back on the bed."

He reached for me, and I scooted away, which was painful. "Who are you?" I asked. No answer. "Where am I?" I tried again, still no answer. "Why am I here?" that earned me a smile. It was kinda cute... NO! "Listen Mikan, I can't tell you much, but it's all fine! This is just like a little house! You have an indoor pool, jacuzzi, and a closet full of expensive clothes, just for you! You'll get used to it! And you'll be... happy. Here with me..." He mumbled that last part, but I decided to just ignore that part. But when he finished, all I could do was stare.

What was this guy's game? I would punch him if I wasn't in so much pain. Was this some kind of torture method, not giving me access to the outside world? I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice that he had come closer until I felt myself being picked up bridal style. "Hey, put me down!" I yelled. I guess I shouldn't have said that, because he shrugged, then plopped me down on the bed. I closed my eyes and grabbed my sides as I cried out in pain, "Okay Mikan, bad choice of words." I said to myself. He chuckled, "Sorry about that, just did what you told me to." "Yeah, I'll have to use better wording next time." I said through grittted teeth. He started laughing, and I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. Which just made my sides hurt even more. When we were finished laughing, he started staring at me. Not saying anything, just staring. His gaze gave me butterflies, but not the same ones Natsume gives me. These ones felt sort of... forced by my body. If that even makes sense. I didn't feel like I was forcing myself to do it. They felt as if they shouldn't be there. And they shouldn't.

I quickly put back on my mask, not conveying any emotion whatsoever. He saw this, and sighed, "I wish you wouldn't do this, Mikan." "Oh yeah, and how do you know my name?" He said nothing, he only reached out his left hand and touched my face, making me hold my breath. He stroked my cheek and kept staring at me, as if trying to pry off the mask and make sure I was really there. I couldn't help it. I blushed and looked down. He smirked, _just like Natsume_. I miss him so much. I grabbed this guys hand, and took it away from my face, setting it on his own lap. "Answer me. How do you know my name?" He stood up, getting off of the bed. "I hope one day I can tell you." What did that mean? He started for the door, once he opened it, I thought of something. "Wait!" He stopped and turned around, smiling. "Yes?" "Um, if I can't call you by your real name, then what do I call you?" He seemed to ponder that for a moment, "Phantom. Call me phantom." And with that, _Phantom _walked out. I know. I'm all alone. I have no idea where I am. And there's no windows and the doors probably locked. But, through all of this, I still couldn't help but think of only one thing...

What a cheesy nickname.

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R! And some of you who already know who it is, yes he is using a nickname for now Albeit cheesy, but it was meant to be that way. Please don't give it away in reviews either. And, if you're still confused, PM me!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I love you all!**

**Mikan**

When "Phantom" walked out, I immediately scanned the room. Bright, spotless white carpet. The walls were white as well, but with various swirls of pink and orange, with little black sparkly butterflies in random places. Of course, no windows. The room's ceiling was one of those that show the sun and clouds during the day, and the moon and stars during the night time. It was beautiful and obviously took a long time to put in. In my bedroom, I could see a double doored closet. I ripped off part of my shirt sleeve and stuffed it in my mouth so I couldn't cry out in pain again when trying to stand. I got up, my shirt sleeve doing it's job. I made my way over to the closet and opened the doors.

It was the size of my room at the academy! It was divided into sections for dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, pajamas, socks, and shoes! Towards the back of the closet, there was a huge box that looked like a jewelrey box with drawers and a top that lifted up. Carefully, I lifted up the top and found that it was a mirror. Confused, I opened the first drawer. It had a butt load of hairties, of all colors, sparkly and not! The second drawer held earrings. And not those cheap ones you can find at a general store or something. Every single pair of earrings in here had real gems in them. Diamonds, saphires, rubies, pearls, you name it. It was in this box and on a pair of earrings. I proceeded to open the third drawer, necklaces. It had all kinds of gems, just like the earrings. These must have cost a fortune! I opened the fourth and finally the fifth drawer. The fourth held bracelets and the fifth held rings. Again, all kinds of gems. But one ring caught my eye. It was a wedding band. Sterling silver with a diamond heart on it. "Beautiful..." I sighed while looking at it. At this point, I had taken the sleeve out of my mouth. Before I could even think of putting it on, I put it back and decided to look around some more.

I left my marvelous closet and looked around my room once again. I was surprised to find another door that wasn't locked. I opened it and found what looked like a living room. There was a tv at the wall to my left and a coffee table a few feet in front of it. Then a soft looking white couch about a foot away from the coffee table. It looked like the perfect place to just rest with a nice cup of coffee. About halfway through the room, there was a swing-open door to my right. I looked into it and found a lovely kitchen. But what confused me was that there was a man cooking. I inhaled and my mouth started watering. Whatever he was cooking smelled delicious. He had on regular chef's attire with somewhat of a handlebar mustache. He turned when he heard me swallow my mouthful of saliva I had in my mouth. "Oh Hello there Ms. Sakura! How are you today?" He had a genuine smile on his face, and a French accent, which made me smile, "I'm okay, um... Who are you?" He gave a hearty laugh, "Oh dear, I am sorry Ms. Sakura! I am Chef Pierre. I am your personal chef." I have my own chef? Cool. But I still feel bad about having someone else cook for me all of the time. "Pierre-chan, you don't have to do that! I can cook for myself!" He smiled at what I called him. He also reminded me of Grandpa. "Oh nonsense! I'm happy to do this for such a sweet girl. You're meal will be ready in 20 minutes. Now, go and meet everybody else." What? There are more people here? I shouldn't be surprised. At least I won't be alone. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

I gasped when I saw an old man in a butler uniform dusting the tv. "Oh, here she is. Great." He didn't seem very happy. But I should be nice no matter what. "Um... Hello sir, how are you?" You see, I meant to say 'who' are you, but it accidentally came out as 'how'. At least my mess up paid off. He gave me a small, gentle smile, "What a nice girl. Hello Ms. Sakura. My name is Niles. I am your butler. I clean the house, except for your room and I make sure Niles cleans up his mess after trashing the kitchen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to cleaning." The grey haired British man said as he went into the kitchen to do something. I went down a hallway that was at the end of the room, and found six doors attatched to the side walls. Four of them were locked. But one held an enormous bathroom. It had a porcelain toilet, sick and enormous porcelain bathtub. There was a mirror hanging over the sink. And right next to the bathtub was a shelf that held lotsa bubbles. There was also a shower, great! The floor was made up of pink tiles, the walls of orange.

I left the room and went to the other unlocked door, where I found a woman who appeared to be in her mid 40's doing laundry. She had on old time maid attire, only hers was a soft pink. Her uniform skirt went down to her ankles and her brown-greyish hair was up in a bun. She gave me a big smile when she heard the door open. "Why, hello there dearie. My name is Marsha. I'm your maid. What do ya need sweetie?" she had a kind sparkle in her eyes. I shook my head, "Nothing. I was just looking around. Do you need any help with the laundry." "No thank you sweetheart. My jobs are to do the laundry and clean your room. Other than that, I keep those two slackers out there in line." I loved her sweet southern accent. "It was great meeting you, Marsha!" I called before heading out the door. There was one door left at the end of the hallway.

I opened it to find my own little, well, NOT by any means little, water park! It had a pool, jacuzzi, slides, tubes, everything! I was about to dive head first-pajamas or not- into the pool. But a hand appeared on my shoulder. I looked back to see Pierre. "Hello, Pierre-chan!" "Ms. Sakura, your lunch is ready." I followed him into the kitchen where he handed me a plate of lobster rolls and rice. It made my mouth water, "Wow, Pierre-chan! This looks and smells amazing! Thank you so much!" Pierre smiled and pat my head, "Anytime Ms. Sakura. Now, you go and take a seat on the couch, eat your food, and watch some tv." I nodded, "Please, call me Mikan!" Pierre was the one who nodded this time, "Alright, Mikan-chan." I sat and ate while watching tv. The food was absolutely delicious! The lobster was cooked perfectly! And Pierre sprinkled a little bit of sugar on the top of the rice. Mmm, my favorite! While eating, I dropped a piece of rice on the ground. But before I could even attempt to pick it up, the small grain was swept away by a vaccuum. I looked up to see Niles, "Do be more careful Ms. Sakura. It would have been awful if there were any coloring no that rice." I chuckled at his British accent sounding so near panic, "Please, call me Mikan. And I'm sorry about the rice. It won't happen again.'' "As you wish, Mikan-sama." He said before going to put the vaccuum back.

When I was finished with my food, I got up to put my plate in the sink, but the plate was taken away from me by Marsha, "Let me do that for ya, sweetie." "Thank you Marsha!" she pinched my cheek and grinned. When she got back, I had something on my mind, "Hey, Marsha! What are those locked doors for?" "Oh! Those are our rooms. And one is the bathroom we share. Ugh." I could see her irritation at having to share a bathroom with boys, "Then why don't you share a bathroom with me? One for us, one for them." Marsha looked at me guiltily, "Oooh, I couldn't do that dear. That's your bathroom. Made specifically for you." Specifically... For me? I'll just shrug that one off, "Well, what's the fun in having something if I can't share it?" Her brown eyes lit up and she hugged me, careful not to hurt me. After all, I still had broken ribs. I just learned how to stop being a wimp and suck it up. "Thank you so much Hun!"

I'm glad they're all living with me. I like them all very much. "If you live with me, that means we get to spend time together every day!" Something flashed in her eyes. It looked like... Guilt? Nah. For some odd reason, I feel unusually close to these people. None of my feelings felt forced, like with Phantom. In fact, when he's not around, I don't even like the thought of that guy. But these people, they felt somewhat like family. That's when a pang of sadness hit me. I fell back onto the couch, feeling little physical pain. I tried very hard not to show my sadness or tears. It usually works, everyone thinks I'm unusually happy. In reality, I just want to all out cry to someone. But, that would burden people. So I kept that mask on. Too bad for me, Marsha saw right through it, "What's wrong, sweetie?" By this time, Pierre and Niles were in the living room as well, looking genuinely concerned. "I-I'm fine, really." I tried, but Marsha scolded me for it, "Now c'mon. Don't make ol' Marsha put a whoopin' on ya! Tell us what's bothering you sweet pea." I chuckled at her motherly concern, "I don't want to bother you guys." "Mikan-chan, we're here, you can tell us anything." Pierre said firmly, Niles nodding in agreement.

It was quiet in the room for a few seconds before I broke out into sobs. I proceeded to tell them everything. About my parents, about my grandpa and how he raised me and I might never be able to see him again. And finally, how they had felt so much more like family to me than I had known in a long time. It felt good to let it all out. Marsha hugged me gently to her chest while Pierre soothingly patted my back and Niles sat on the table in front of me, holding my hands, letting me sqeeze as hard as I needed whenever I started to sob so badly my ribs would hurt terribly. When I was done, Niles gave me a handkerchief to blow my nose while Pierre got me a glass of cold milk and Marsha wiped my face with a cloth napkin, drying my tears. I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. To their surprise, I hugged them all and said goodnight before going to bed, "Oh no you're not." Marsha sad, "I'm gonna take some gauze and wrap your torso. Don't think I haven't noticed you walking around all day with your arms tucked so tightly at your sides.'' Had I been walking that way? Psh, I must have looked like a penguin while walking around. I nodded and let Marsha into my room to bandage me up. When she left, I slipped right into bed. After all, I had never taken off my pajamas. I fell asleep almost instantly. It felt nice for once.

**Normal**

As Mikan slept, the three housekeepers conversed about our little brunette. "She's so much sweeter than I had imagined. I love her already. But I feel so bad for the poor thing. She goes through all that, then she's placed in here!" Marsha said with pity. "We are here to do our jobs Marsha. She seems to like us alright. So get ahold of yourself." Niles scolded. Marsha rewarded him with a slap across the back of the head, "All we're here to do is basically make her like us so she won't want to leave! The poor dear is incredibly sweet and well mannered! If I want to worry about her, then I will!" "I do agree." Pierre chimed in, "I enjoy her. Maybe when we have to report to our 'boss', we should just tell him what he wants to hear. Lord knows the only thing that makes her attracted to him is the gem around his neck! The girl's going to forget every other boy she's ever loved because of that blasted thing!" Pierre truly felt sorry for Mikan. Niles felt bad too. But this was all they could talk about for now. The three bid goodnight and went to bed.

**Natsume**

We landed the jet back at the academy and went straight to work. Well, if work to you is getting kicked out of the lab by a wicked witch, then being forced to wander around aimlessly when the one you love most has been kidnapped. I can't help but worry. Where is she? Is Mikan okay? _I need to know. _The guy that kidnapped her had obviously been attracted to her. I swear, when I get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna burn the hell out of him. Why did Mikan have to be so perfect? I went over to our sakura tree. I remember when I first saw her, I hated her immediately. She was so kind and untainted. It aggrivated me. Mainly because I fell in love with her almost immediately. Her silky brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, smooth skin, soft lips, and just about everything about her was beautiful. But especially her personality. Sweet and kind, yet sassy and tricky, but caring all of the time about everybody. She actually cared. That's what caught my heart. Some of her smiles were genuine. And my heart broke whenever she was sad or wouldn't talk to anyone about her problems.

My reverie was interrupted by Ruka running at me. When he got to me, he was so out of breath he could hardly speak, "Hotaru.." pant, "knows..." pant, "who took..." pant, and I dashed off, that's all I need. I raced to her room/lab. And when I got there, I busted down her door. She didn't look shocked, but she did look down at her door, "250,000 yen Hyuuga." Okay, I admit, what I did was a little dramatic. But that price is unfair! Aargh, I really don't have time to argue. "What did you fine out about Mikan?" I asked. Hotaru looked over me expectantly, "I've done a lot of research on who has and has not been outside of the academy lately. Then I did a DNA scan of the people who have left with the hair I found." GET TO THE POINT! "And?'' I asked, hoping she'd talk further. She sighed heavily.

"Hyuuga, I'm going to need you to go and look for Youichi."

**Now you guys know~! Please R&R!**


End file.
